


press pause and play

by smokeykisses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I dunno what else to tag here, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeykisses/pseuds/smokeykisses
Summary: It's just a typical gaming night for Woojin and Jihoon. They are sitting on the couch, a controller in each of their hands keeping their fingers busy. Except Jihoon isn'tbesideWoojin. He's sittingonWoojin, making himself comfy on his lap.





	press pause and play

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed

It's just a typical gaming night for Woojin and Jihoon.

They are sitting on the couch, a controller in each of their hands keeping their fingers busy. Except Jihoon isn't _beside_ Woojin. He's sitting _on_ Woojin, making himself comfy on his lap. Eyes glued to the four corners of the tv screen; eyebrows furrowed in full concentration.

Woojin's arms are snaked around Jihoon's lithe waist. He's trying his very best not to let his character die despite Jihoon somewhat obstructing the view. And his sudden movements when he gets really into the game which makes him move further up until his ass is grinding repeatedly on Woojin's dick.

There's plenty of space on the couch, but Jihoon decides to occupy the same one Woojin is on.

"I told you to focus! Now I have to kill all these zombies all by myself!" Jihoon groans when the younger's character dies on screen. Woojin can't continue playing unless he finishes this stage alone.

"I can't," Woojin tosses the controller to the side, "not like this." He pulls he older closer until his back is lying on his chest, nuzzling on the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"What do you mean 'not like this'?" Jihoon asks, anything but innocent.

Woojin runs his fingers lightly over Jihoon's stomach, slowly drawing patterns on his skin, "do i have to spell it out for you?"

The younger comes closer to whisper in his ear, hot breath fanning the side of his neck, "not when your ass is warming up my _baby sparrow_."

Jihoon snorts, "don't call it that."

"mmm" is the only reply he gets.

Woojin starts kissing the exposed skin on Jihoon's shoulder, before he licks a stripe on his neck and settles for nibbling on the soft shell of his ear.

Jihoon bites back a moan. But the gamer's focus is wavering with the way he's controlling his character; unable to defend himself on time when it gets attacked.

"What's wrong?" Woojin chuckles, voice low. "just focus on the game, babe. I know how much you hate losing."

Jihoon's lower lip is caught between his teeth as he keeps on chewing them. He plans on finishing this stage first before he lets Woojin have his way with him _(or the other way around)_ , but it's proving to be a very difficult task right now. Especially when Woojin's fingers are making its way under his shirt, brushing against his nipples.

Fuck it. He pauses the game and throws his controller to the side when his character is about to die from low hp. Gaming pride be damned.

Woojin doesn't say anything about it; his attention long gone from the game. He continues on touching Jihoon, touching him the way he wants him to. He earns a breathy moan when he pinches one of his nipples.

Jihoon falls back, fully resting his weight on Woojin's. His head hits the soft surface on the back of their couch.

Their eyes clouded with lust meet before Jihoon pulls Woojin closer for a kiss which the younger indulges him in. He lets Jihoon take control of the kiss; soft and slow.

Woojin's hands wander throughout his body before it inches lower and lower and even lower; right where the older wants to be touched the most. He starts palming Jihoon's dick through his shorts, feeling it grow with every brush of his hand against the fabric. Hihoon squirms under Woojin's touch; he whines against his mouth.

Jihoon loves the way his lover showers him with undivided attention, while Woojin loves it when Jihoon surrenders himself to him like this. And honestly, woojin would still love it if Jihoon puts up a fight.

Either way, he's so in love with Jihoon and the latter feels the same way.

When woojin's hand slips under his shorts, he's expecting another layer of fabric. But he meets directly with the warm skin of Jihoon's hard dick instead.

Woojin grins; that _same_ lazy grin of his which makes Jihoon weak in the knees.

"Oh, so you came prepared for me? You were expecting this weren't you?" He brushes a thumb across the head, pre-cum warm on his fingertips. The older's breath hitches with the littlest actions.

"I missed you," Jihoon doesn't deny it.

They are both so caught up with their schedules that they barely have time to sleep, let alone fuck. Fucking _while_ lacking sleep is not an option.

Today is just one of those rare occasions their schedule gets cancelled two days in a row, and everyone else decides to head out to spend some time with friends and family. They decide to be left behind to make up for the time they missed.

"I missed you too," Woojin leans in and kisses him again, tongues brushing against each other. One hand playing with his nipple, and the other one stroking his dick.

Jihoon squeezes his hand. The younger can take a hint. Woojin tugs down on the piece of clothing, helps him get rid of it until it clears his knees, drops to the floor. Tongue inside mouth again.

Woojin can feel every shudder racking against Jihoon's body in this position. It's a different sensation from having him trapped between his arms, desperately squirming underneath him. It makes no difference because he's clearly turned on. The tent forming in his pajama pants says so.

Woojin picks up his pace, but Jihoon stops him.

"Wait," Jihoon opens his eyes, coming to his senses, "not like this."

He pecks Woojin's lips, quickly reaching out to a bottle of lube and condom on the coffee table next to the innocent-looking box of tissue and remote control.

Since when did Jihoon had the time to place them there when they have been gaming non-stop? Probably when Woojin took a quick bathroom break.

Woojin was going to ask Jihoon if he wanted to have sex sooner or later. He figured Jihoon was still tired from their schedules yesterday, so he pushed the thought away. Turns out he wasn't. It's sooner than later. And Woojin's not complaining. Not at all.

But Woojin doesn't voice it out. He merely pulls Jihoon back down on his lap for another deep kiss.

"Babe," Jihoon smiles against the kiss, pulling back, "I need to prepare you."

"I think you're the one that needs prepping," Woojin teases.

"I'm fine," Woojin finally lets him go, "like you said, I came prepared."

_Shit._ That shuts him up completely. The mental image of Jihoon prepping himself just for him is sexy as fuck; enough to make his brain short-circuit.

Jihoon always drives him crazy, _with or without clothes on._ period.

To be honest, Woojin barely needs any more preparation after what Jihoon innocently did earlier. But Jihoon knows how much Woojin loves the feeling of his full lips around his dick, watching him take in every inch of him; cheeks slightly flushed a pretty shade of pink. Since the first time they had sex, Woojin decided pink was his favorite color on Jihoon.

Jihoon sinks down on his knees, dragging the pajama pants Woojin is wearing along with his descent. Woojin slightly lifts his hips off the couch, making the task easier for him. He throws it across the room, landing somewhere on the floor; unimportant for now.

Jihoon positions himself in between his thighs. His goddamn thighs that are so thick just the way he likes them. He's now at eye level with Woojin's still-clothed arousal; a wet patch of pre-cum staining the fabric. His fingers are feeling him up, making its way to the waistband of his underwear.

He loops his fingers on the elastic, taking his sweet time slipping them off. If woojin notices it, he doesn't seem to mind at all. He's drinking in the beautiful view of Jihoon's naked body in all its glory. They have all night (till morning) to themselves. There's no need to rush.

In this fast-paced world, the bustling city of Seoul, where everyone seems to be in a hurry to do everything, he's glad he has Jihoon to teach him how to slow down. To live in the now. To enjoy every fleeting moment in life. And his life right now is Jihoon.

Woojin hands him one of the pillows on the couch, "your knees."

Jihoon's eyes flit upwards, briefly meeting with Woojin's loving gaze; arms lazily stretched along the back of their couch, head tilted to one side, eyes intently watching him. He leans forward and kisses Woojin's knee, takes the pillow from him, using it as a cushion for his knees against the cold tiled floor.

It's in small moments like this when Jihoon can feel Woojin's love for him. The younger always pays attention to him, even when he's on his knees about to give him head; even when he's on the receiving end of pleasure.

Jihoon is everything to Woojin, and he'll do anything in his power to protect him. Needless to say, Woojin is everything in Jihoon's world too; in his universe.

When Jihoon finally takes off his underwear, Woojin slightly flinches at the cool air on his exposed skin. It's colder without the warmth of Jihoon's body on him. But it is soon replaced with the warmth and wetness of his lover's mouth.

The older begins to give him head, lightly sucking on his balls before dragging his tongue over the flesh on the underside of his dick. He gently scrapes his teeth over a prominent purple vein popping on one side of his dick eliciting a low groan from Woojin. He barely did anything yet pre-cum is already dribbling down his length.

Jihoon is far beyond satisfied to see the effect he has on Woojin's body; how the expression on his face is sinfully blissed out. he doesn't let him wait any longer, and gives him what he wants; wrapping one hand over the shaft, lapping up on the accumulating pre-cum on the tip with his tongue before taking in as much as he can in one go.

Out of reflex, Woojin bucks his hips forward making him gag. Jihoon doesn't pull out completely, taking a few deep breaths. He tightens his grip on Woojin's thighs to hold him in place. Woojin gets the message loud and clear. He reaches out to stroke his cheek; Jihoon's eyes flutter shut at the warmth seeping from his fingers. A silent apology.

Jihoon instantly rewards him by hollowing his cheeks, bobbing his head; trying to set a rhythm. He feels Woojin's muscles tensing up. His grunts increasingly getting louder each time he takes him deeper inside the warm cavern of his mouth.

He's close. If Jihoon keeps on going, he's going to reach his climax in no time. But he doesn't want Woojin to come from a blowjob. So he releases his dick from his mouth with a barely audible pop.

Still with a shirt on, Jihoon pushes it all the way up, leaving a trail of wet kisses from Woojin's inner thighs to the hard lines of muscles lining his abdomen. He latches on a nipple and sucks on it, creating loud slurping noises.

Woojin's eyes are trained on his lover, watching him languidly suck on his nipples. He can't contain himself any longer. So he grabs the back of Jihoon's head, pulling him upwards for a passionate kiss.

Unlike Jihoon's kisses, the kiss is hungry with Woojin in complete control. It's messy; intense. And Jihoon finds himself getting drugged by it.

Not wanting to break the kiss, Jihoon slowly crawls up the couch, straddling Woojin. Woojin sinks lower to readjust to their new position. Jihoon is now back sitting prettily on his lap again; legs spread wide apart, his dick lying on his stomach. They part with the kiss leaving them breathless and dizzy. But still yearning to taste more of the other, wanting to make each other feel good.

Woojin doesn't mind tasting himself on Jihoon's tongue. As long as it's with Jihoon and Jihoon alone, nothing else matters.

Wordlessly, Jihoon tears open a condom, rolling it down Woojin's entire length. With his hand generously coated in lube, he reaches behind for Woojin's dick; pumping it a few times before taking it upon himself to line it at the entrance of his puckered hole, slipping the sensitive head in and out before fully sinking down onto it. He slides into it with ease; a little loose from fingering himself earlier.

This takes Woojin by surprise. Though being in a relationship with a brat such as Jihoon is always full of it, he can never really prepare himself which box Jihoon wants him to open. All he can do is hold onto the back of Jihoon's ankles.

They both groan and whimper in unison: Woojin from the delirious sensation of having his dick fully sheathed inside Jihoon, and Jihoon from the burning stretch inside his walls. Eyes tightly shut; foreheads pressed; hearts beating as one. They remain still for a few heartbeats; ragged breaths and the hushed hum of the city several floors below them as their backdrop.

"You okay?" Woojin brushes the stray hairs covering his eyes.

"More than okay," Jihoon plants another kiss on his hand. He places his palms on Woojin's chest, feeling his heartbeat racing as fast as his own.

"Okay." Woojin breathes against his lips.

"You're not the only one who knows how to move your hips," Jihoon says in a tone so teasing, moving his hips in a lazy circular motion, feeling his dick rub against all sides of his walls; purposely avoiding his prostate.

"Yeah?" Woojin runs a finger down his spine, making Jihoon shiver with the slightest touch, "show me then."

"Watch me."

Jihoon starts riding him. Woojin spreads his legs farther, burying every inch him inside Jihoon. Jihoon's body is beautiful like this: bare of anything, close enough for him to touch, physically connected to his.

Hues of red and orange peeking from the window with the last rays of light skate on Jihoon's skin, making him look like a work of art. Woojin licks the trail of sweat making its way down his neck, pooling on his collarbone. He adds a blossoming pink to the canvas. And another.

Jihoon is a picture of sin with his hips rolling onto Woojin's cock — half-lidded brown orbs succumbing to pleasure, swollen lips begging to be kissed again and again and again, his erection slapping against his stomach.

A moan escapes past Jihoon's lips when it nudged his prostate; his muscles clenching tight around him. Jihoon switches to bouncing on his lap. Woojin hisses, digging his nails on Jihoon's hips hard enough to leave bruises that will last for days.

"W-woojin …" Jihoon cries out.

The younger loses all sense of control and reason when his name comes tumbling out from his lips. He thrusts his hips up to meet his every bounce, pounding his sweet spot relentlessly.

When Jihoon seems to slow down because of tiring himself out, Woojin yanks him forward, holding his wrist on his chest as he continues to assault his prostate. Strings of curses fill the air mixed with the calling of each other's names.

Woojin tugs on Jihoon's head back, resting on his shoulder, bringing him into a bruising kiss. He slaps the tender flesh on his ass cheeks, making him whine wantonly against his mouth. He swallows down everything Jihoon is giving him greedily. Until he's drunk on the taste of his lips. but still wants more.

"ah, _ah!_ w-woojin… i-i'm going to… _aaahhhhhh!_ "

Woojin cups his cheeks and slams his dick hard on his prostate. Thick ropes of white splattering between them as Jihoon reaches his climax first. He arches his back beautifully, digging his nails on Woojin's biceps. Woojin follows shortly after, slamming up into Jihoon a few more times before shakily releasing inside him.

They remain still, trying to catch their breaths; savoring this moment. Woojin runs his hands along Jihoon's back, letting him rest for a while longer. When his breathing calms down, Woojin slowly slides out of him and lays him down on the couch.

Jihoon's about to roll on his side and curl himself into a ball; his usual sleeping position. But woojin stops him, rolling him on his back on his back. He hovers himself above him before lowering his body on jihoon, licking the drying cum off his abs. The older hums in appreciation, carding his fingers through Woojin's blond locks.

Woojin licks every strip of cum clean before he leaves Jihoon's side to dispose of the soiled condom, sprint to their room to grab a blanket, and lie down beside him before he hears Jihoon whining for him.

Jihoon sighs when Woojin loops his arms around him; pleased smiles branding their faces. Woojin kisses the mole on the back of his neck. Jihoon turns his head to face him, and he kisses the two moles on his lips; completely visible without any makeup. His favorite mole on Jihoon's left butt check will have to wait next time. He's sure Jihoon doesn't want him to let go now.

"Jihoon? Babe, what do you want for dinner?" Woojin asks. He knows he only comes second to the love of Jihoon's life: chicken. But he still asks him, just in case he wants to eat something else.

"Chicken," Jihoon murmurs in his half-conscious state. He knew it.

"Okay," Woojin kisses his temple, "get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it arrives."

"mmmkay"

☾

Surprisingly, Seongwu is the first to arrive at their dorm. He plops down on the lone black couch in their living room, instant relief flooding his weary limbs. He brings his hand to his nose when he touches something _sticky, almost clear, and smells like chlorine._

He's eyes widen like saucers when he realizes what he just touched. He bolts straight to the kitchen sink to wash off the remains of the couple's lovemaking. He keeps the secret safe from Minhyun because he'll burn the couch if he finds out.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? 
> 
> there is an alternative ending to this, courtesy of ash messing with my head. but i'm not sure if i can write it.


End file.
